ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Untitled Morphle film
The untitled Morphle film is an upcoming multinational animated film based on the YouTube preschool cartoons created by Arthur van Merwijk. It will be produced by Warner Animation Group, Moonbug Entertainment, and several animation studios that provided the film's animation: Lupus Films, Red Kite Animation, A. Film Production A/S, The Sergio Pablos Animation Studios, Xilam Animation, Duncan Studio, Anikey Studios, Copernicus Studios, Tonic DNA, Bardel Entertainment, Snipple Animation Studios, Yowza! Animation, Chromosphere Studio, Mercury Filmworks, Deluxe Animation Studios, Renegade Animation, Cartoon Saloon, Guru Studio, Red Animation Studio, Ánima Estudios, Phantomas Studio Creative Factory, Top Draw Animation, Copa Studio, Mono Animation, Dong Woo Animation, Digital eMation, Toon City Animation, Wang Film Productions, Feitong Cartoon, Studio Mir, Pierrot, DR Movie, The Answer Studio Co., Ltd., and Studio Ghibli, distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures, and will be released in theaters sometime in the future. Plot Morphle is a red shape-shifting creature from the planet of Morphtopia. Every day during his childhood, he would hang out with his friends of the same species. One day, Morphle attended the Shapeshifting Academy to learn how to shapeshift. He later graduated from the academy and started heading home. But then, Morphle saw a slice of bread on the ground, so he shapeshifted into a duck and ate it. Little did Morphle know that he was being hunted by a galactic bounty hunter. Because of that, Morphle gets trapped in the net and was taken away from his home planet to be turned in to a greedy galactic creature collector. However, Morphle managed to free himself by shapeshifting into an ant. He then escaped from the collector's house, shapeshifted into a bird, and flew away to find his way home. Unfortunately, he ended up getting lost. Because of that, Morphle was forced to find shelter where he could stay for the night. Luckily though, he found Earth and went straight into it. Morphle then went to a backyard from a house where he met a little human girl named Mila. Morphle introduces himself to Mila and they become friends. The next day, Mila convinced her father to adopt Morphle. Her father was surprised but agreed to adopt him. Morphle becomes Mila's pet and stays in his new home on Earth, and he had forgotten about being lost and finding his way to his real home. More plot details coming soon! Morphle had been spending the rest of his life on Earth with Mila. Until finally, Morphle has a surprise visit from his parents. They were worried sick about him and missed him dearly. However, they were relieved that their son was properly taken care of by Mila and her father. Soon, it was time for Morphle and his family to go back to their real home. Morphle waved goodbye to Mila before catching up to his parents as they flew back to where they came from. Cast *TBA as Morphle, a red shape-shifting creature from the planet of Morphtopia. He is Mila's magic pet and the main protagonist of the movie. *TBA as Mila, Morphle's human companion and the main deuteragonist of the movie. More coming soon! Production Coming soon! Rating This movie will be rated G by the Motion Picture Association of America. Release Coming soon! Marketing Coming soon! Reception Coming soon! Transcript Coming soon! Credits Trivia Coming soon! Category:Animation Category:Movies Category:Children's films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Animation Group films